phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/November 2010
for November 2010 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by PFMuffinStrike455. Support # LOVE IT! Perry and Phineas look so cute! - Phinbella4ever 11:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # OMG SOOO CUTE! I vote! -SMILEYCAMEY 11:40, October 3, 2010 # Good quality, and a very good pic. Phineas looks so cute here :D Maplestrip 17:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # This is too ridiculously adorable for me to not vote for. Kangi 00:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # i may have put up another picture, but this one is just too cute not to vote for! — Miss.flynn25 11:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Perry is so cute! Yound phineas looks cute as well! I vote! — Iphoneorange 19:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) # Good quality, cute moment. Yes. :) Fireside Girl 20:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl # I used this pic for the design of my notebook names,'coz they're SO CUTE!!!! Ferbnessagirl1019 00:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # This picture is really cute and one of my favorites!! — Menta407 11:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Go Baby Perry!!! # I love this pic it deserves to be next month's picture!!!!!!!! — Marty081666 01:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Marty081666 # This image is soooooooooo adorable. - Sakura Clow 19:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with you all ~cartoontvthemes 22:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # was perry already a secret agent at this time? — Cogitoergosum 05:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # Wouldn't he have had as a pet in this time of his life? — Phineas1 20:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Voting results 12 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => featured Update The original PNG picture that was uploaded by Knarrow02 has been replaced by a same-quality JPG version. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by (Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?"). Support # Freaking yes. I LOVE this scene! The Giant Floating Baby Head cracks me up everytime. ~Ferbtastic~ 23:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # This is not so much of a november-ish picture ~cartoontvthemes 22:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 1 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured'' Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by Marekos1996 11:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC). Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 0 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured'' Picture #4 *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by Marekos1996 11:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC). Support # This picture shows a major part of Canadace life, when Phineas first came home. The image itself has Candace and Phineas under bright colors with a realistic background. Vote entered by RRabbit42 on behalf of 13:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Love it! It's just too sweet! -FosslsDaDaDa # Phineas and Candace look so cute together! Also none of the other pictures are that good. — Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 18:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 3 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => featured'' Picture #5 *'Info:' Uploaded by Jorah69. Nominated by cogitoergosum. Support # This picture shows that doof can sometimes win.. You know... for a change — Cogitoergosum 11:56 October 3, 2010 # I love this picture! — Phineas1 12:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # I choose you! Also, there are only five pictures, yet there are ten on the homepage. ???? I have all the pins! So what? - bigpboy 00:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Well, there's a spoiler... :( — Maplestrip 17:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Even though this episode will air in the US at the end of this month, there are still a lot of places in the world that would not see the episode. Also, it looks edited. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Which episode is this??? — Rachel-SummerBelongsToYou!! ## "Brain Drain", whick will air in Disney Channel US near the end of the month. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # The slideshow on the main page shows the winning pictures from previous months. As two new pictures are selected each month, the two oldest pictures will be removed. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Voting results 3 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured'' Picture #6 *'Info:' Uploaded by ~~Miss.flynn25~~. Nominated by Miss.flynn25. Support # This is a great pic from one of the best scenes in SBTY. — User:Penguinwizkid 21:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # I think this would be better for February. — Fireside Girl 20:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Don't nominate any pictures you uploaded yourself, Miss Flynn. That's against the rules. — Psychopulse 12:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # This picture is really good but this could be better for Ferbruary.... — Menta407 11:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) and rules..really Psychopulse?really? # Now, let's not get a smart mouth here, Menta407...I'm just pointing it out... Psychopulse 19:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Voting results 1 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured''